Aokise
Aokise is the slash ship between Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryōta from the Kuroko's Basketball fandom. Canon History Kise and Aomine met on their second year of middle school at Teikō Junior High. Kise was strolling around the school and very bored because no matter what sport he tried, he had no competition. Just as he wished for someone to lit a fire in him, he was hit on the back of his head by a basketball. The ball belonged to Aomine, who recognized him as the popular model Kise Ryōta and apologized before running back to training. Kise followed him and saw him play. He was amazed at his free style of playing and thought to himself that he had finally found his competition. He applied for the basketball club and in two weeks he was accepted in the first string. Because of Kise persistent challenging Aomine, the two became training partners. They would compete one-on-one with each other practically every day, with Aomine defeating him every time, and they would hang out together or with the rest of the "Generation of Miracles" after school. Soon, the two they developed a close friendship, with Kise calling Aomine "Aominecchi", an addition he only does with the people he acknowledges. Aomine showed to have acknowledged Kise's skills as well; when Aomine's childhood friend Momoi Satsuki asked him to go easy on Kise since he was just a beginner, he insisted that he couldn’t afford to do that. In their third year, Aomine and Kise, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, began to discover their talents which would become too powerful for any other player to compete against them. During this time, Kise and Aomine had lost their passion for basketball which was not the same as it was before. They stopped training together and often avoided showing up at team's training altogether. They would also make bets with the rest of the Generation of Miracles during their official games to entertain themselves since their opponents were too weak. At the end of the school year, the Generation met and made an oath to enroll in different high school and challenge eachother. High School: Interhigh Kise and Aomine, as per oath, enroll in different high schools, respectively Kaijō High and Tōō Academy. They don't see each other until a few months later, at the Interhigh basketball tournament, where they face each other at the quarter-finals. In the months they were apart, Aomine hardly showed up at any of his high school games, and when he actually did, he would disrespectfully come only after the end of the first half, even if his team was facing an old teammate of his. However, this time Aomine surprises his team showing up early and already warmed up, admitting to be excited for the match as Kise is one of the few people he can challenge with everything he’s got. Once both teams are on the court, Kise comes to Aomine and they challenge each other, with both insisting they will not lose the game. The match starts and they begin to face each other. Kise menages to stop Aomine's formless shot, a feat which no one menaged to do until now. When Aomine comments that he’s surprised that Kise managed to block it, Kise retorts that he’s the one who played and lost to Aomine every day, therefore no one knows him better than he does. Later, Aomine menages to block Kise as well, reminding him that if Kise is the one that knows him the best, it also is the other way around. As the game goes on, Kise tries use his copycat talent to copy Aomine's style. Until now he never menaged to, however, he reveals that he always knew why he couldn't; he explains that because of his admiration towards Aomine, he expresses a subconscious wish where even though he himself wants to win, he doesn't want Aomine to lose either, therefore giving himself a drawback that stops him from copying him. Once he menages to overcome his admiration, he finally unlocks his Perfect Copy skill and replicates Aomine's wild style. Meanwhile, Kise's team menages to trick Aomine into gaining four faults, which means that he just need one more to be sent to the bench for the rest of the game. Aomine shows to be shocked once he realise that. He turns towards Kise, who shakes slightly his head and looks at him in pity. Aomine thinks that probably Kise didn't want this to happen even if it could be used as a winning strategy for his team, however it angers him to see his rival feeling sorry for him. Aomine menages to get a hold at himself, and tells Kise he will not back down, so to stop understimate him. Kise is glad to hear that. The game resumes. On one occasion, Kise hurts his leg, while later Aomine hurts his elbow, but they both hide their injuries and continue with their clash. At a decisive point, Kise tries to trick Aomine into thinking he is about to do a Formless Shot while intending to pass to one of his teammates instead. However, Aomine reads his intentions and stops him. Aomine tells him that he made a mistake relying on his teammates, thing Aomine would never do, and runs to make his last play. Kise, refusing to give up, chases after him and jumps to stop his dunk. He tells Aomine that he should not impose his values on him as he could not have gotten this far alone, and that if he lost, it only happened because he still isn't strong enough. Aomine accepts his words, and in a furious display of strength he smashes the ball on the hoop. In that exact moment, the game comes to an end. Kise falls on the ground and struggles to get up because he overworked his already injuried leg. Aomine observes with regret as Kise punches the ground in frustration before being helped by his captain, Kasamatsu. Tōō's captain, Imayoshi, asks Aomine if he intends to go and console his friend, but Aomine replies there’s nothing that the winner can say to console someone that gave his best and lost anyway. Once he walks away, though, Imayoshi comments that Aomine was even stronger than that, but he held back against Kise because of his "soft spot". High School: Winter Cup Both Kise and Aomine takes part in the Winter Cup basketball tournament. Kise goes to watch Aomine's first match against Kuroko's team. A day after, Aomine reciprocates attending Kise's match against Haizaki Shōgo, one of their old teammate from Teikō who used to mistreat Kise. During the match Aomine's sees Haizaki stepping on Kise's foot in an attempt to hurt him. However, despite the pain, Kise menages to win the game. As Haizaki leaves the court, Aomine notices his intention to take revenge for his loss on Kise, so he intercepts him outside the stadium. Haizaki confirms his intentions of hurting Kise to Aomine, who asks him to step back. Haizaki, however, attacks him. Aomine dodges and knocks him out with a punch. The next day Aomine is contacted by Momoi because Taiga Kagami, one of Kise's opponents, has a broken shoe and can't seem to find anything of his size in any shop. Aomine decides to give him a pair of his basketball shoes since Kise would be pissed if Kagami couldn't play against him at his best. Later, Aomine goes to watch the match between Kise's team and Kuroko's. He arrives there in the last quarter, just in time to see Kise finally step back into the court, who was benched for almost all the game because of the injury caused by Haizaki the day before. Post Winter Cup After the Winter Cup, Kise, Aomine and the rest of the Generation of Miracles are seen starting to hang out again. In January, Kise, Aomine and Momoi meet at a fast food to organise Kuroko's birthday. They invite the whole Generation of Miracles at playing basketball, but Murasakibara declines as he lives too far from Tokyo. Aomine and Kise plot absurd plans to bait Murasakibara in Tokyo, but Akashi solves the problem before they can do anything. The day of the birthday the Generation of Miracles show up at a basketball court and forms different combinations of line up to play against themselves. At a certain point Kise and Aomine ends up in the same team and Momoi watches glad as the two of them play together like they used to, before their painful clash at the Interhigh. Fanon The ship became popular after the match between Kaijō and Tōō, which revealed a lot about the background these two share. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Aomine/Kise tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR :